Better Late Than Never
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Imagine-Your-OTP: "Imagine A coming home earlier than expected from work. They hear B moaning their name and at first A is worried because they think something bad happened to B, so they run and barge into B's room, only to walk in on B masturbating. G!P Beca and Chloe. Can it lead to a creampie?" Excuse all of the creampies lately.


Beca walked into the apartment to find it dark. The brunette frowned in confusion. Chloe didn't work on Fridays and always had dinner going by the time she got home. It was a routine they had established immediately after moving to L.A. three months before and had only cancelled it once when Beca had gone to New York to collaborate with an up and coming artist.

The brunette sighed as she determined Chloe must have gotten a better offer for dinner and would be on her own for dinner.

After putting her messenger bag in her room, Beca made her way back to the kitchen to start preparing herself a simple dinner of spaghetti and meatballs.

Right as Beca was about to drop the spaghetti into the boiling water, a loud moan came from down the hall, Beca's brow furrowed in confusion. There was no way Chloe was home. The redhead always greeted the brunette the minute she walked through the door, without fail, as Beca learned early on into their living together.

The brunette paused to listen closely to see if it came again. After a brief pause and hearing nothing but silence, Beca determined it must have been her imagination or the building creaking and went back to cooking.

The noise came again after Beca had dropped the noodles into the water. This time it was louder and Beca knew it wasn't her imagination.

After turning the stove off, Beca made her way to Chloe's room, she pressed an ear to the door. All she could hear was the redhead moaning and weakly calling out the brunette's name.

That was all Beca needed to open the door and help her obviously sick or injured roommate. "Chloe, are you ok? What's-" Beca was cut off when she found the redhead lying ion her head lying on her bed with three fingers buried knuckle deep inside herself while her other hand was tweaking a flicking her nipple. "What are you doing?" Beca knew exactly what she was doing, but couldn't connect the dots.

Chloe looked up at Beca, her eyes wide in shock. "I'm, um, this isn't what it…" The redhead tried to explain before trailing off and deciding to come clean. "I was masturbating. I thought I could fit it in before you got home. If you'll just leave me along for a few minutes I'll finish up and get dinner started."

"Why were you moaning my name?" Beca asked, completely ignoring everything Chloe had just said.

"You're really going to make me say it out loud?" Chloe asked, her cheeks red in embarrassment. When Beca didn't answer and only continued to stare at her, the redhead let out a sigh. "I was moaning your name because I was fantasizing about you. I've wondered since I barged in on your shower what it would feel like to have your cock inside me, fucking me."

For a long moment, the brunette looked straight at the redhead with a completely unreadable expression.

Eventually the silence got to Chloe. "Beca, it's ok, if you don't feel the same way. Your friendship is more than enough for me," she said reassuringly.

"You've wanted me for five years no and never said anything?" Beca asked in clarification, once again ignoring Chloe.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," the redhead said with a nod as she realized they had known each other for five years at that point.

"Why? Didn't you do or say anything?" Beca added when Chloe looked at her, completely confused.

"Because I was afraid." Chloe admitted sadly.

"Afraid of what?" Beca pressed.

"At first I was afraid that you would reject me and that would make things weird. Then we got closer and I started to think you might have been sending me some signals. But I knew how many issues you have with relationships and I wasn't sure I was ready to take those on. I was afraid that if we tried to date and things didn't work out that you would resent me and it would ruin our friendship. It wasn't a risk I was willing to take. By the end of last year, I had decided to put those fears aside and just go for it. We were about six weeks out from graduation and eight from Worlds, if things went sour, we wouldn't be in each other's lives for long after that."

"Is that why you said that stuff about regretting not having experimented more?"

"Yeah," Chloe admitted with a sheepish smile. "It was my way of testing the waters so I didn't have to ask outright. When you told me I was weird and turned your back on me, I took that as you saying you had no interest and just dropped it."

Beca only looked at Chloe for a long moment while she tried to process everything. When she thought about it, a lot of things made a lot more sense. "Is that offer still on the table?" She asked.

"What?" Chloe asked, confused.

"The offer to experiment, is it still on the table?"

"Yeah, of course," Chloe said, eyes wide in shock at what was happening.

"Good," Beca said with a smirk as she quickly started stripping down. "Because I don't know if you had noticed, but I was pretty turned on in the shower when I thought about fucking you right there in the shower."

"What?" Chloe asked as her eyes went wide in disbelief. "I thought you had been masturbating."

"I was," Beca admitted as she removed the redhead's hand from between her legs so she could kneel between them. "I was thinking about you."

The redhead's head went into overdrive in an attempt to process this new information. But we hadn't met at that point. How could you be thinking about me?"

"We had met before, think back to a month prior," Beca said as she started running her cock through Chloe's folds until she was hard.

It was hard to concentrate on breathing, let alone try to recall something that had happened five years ago. "The activities fair."

"Mhm," Beca confirmed as she reached over to grab a condom out of the drawer of Chloe's nightstand to put on her dick. "I thought you were the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life and knew I wanted to be in whatever group you were a part off… and then Aubrey started talking." Beca said with a sigh before pushing her dick all the way inside Chloe, earning a long gasp, which made her smile. "Of course, seeing you naked in the shower made me change my mind. I was willing to endure nearly anything for the opportunity to see you naked again."

"Oh, fuck, Beca," Chloe moaned as her nails started clawing at Beca's back. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Seriously?" The brunette asked as she pulled back to look at the redhead. "I had just graduated from high school, my third one because I had to transfer twice because my secret got out, my dad had abandoned me, and you almost always had a significant other or a regular fuck buddy."

"Oh Beca," Chloe panted as she reached her hand up to cup Beca's cheek. "I only did that because I thought there was no way you'd ever consider dating me. I totally forgot about your hands up. I should have known that and been the one to make the first move. Can you forgive me for not working up the courage?"

"Of course," Beca said as she adjusted her weight over to her left hand so her right could cover the hand Chloe had on her cheek. "The important thing is that we eventually figured it out, right?"

Chloe just nodded as a content smile spread across her face and feeling of relief spread throughout her body.

The feeling of finally getting something she had wanted for five years combined with the feeling of Beca thrusting in and out of her in perfect rhythm was overwhelming for Chloe, who quickly found herself teetering on the edge. "Oh God, Beca, I'm so close. Please don't stop," the redhead whimpered as she wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist, opening herself up even more.

Beca nodded as she gritted her teeth against her own orgasm threatening to crash over her at any second. In a desperate attempt to keep herself coming yet, the brunette bit into the sunkissed skin of the redhead's collarbone.

The pain mixed with the pleasure to produce an intoxicating feeling that made Chloe let out a series of desperate gasps as her back arched violently off the bed and her legs wrapped so tightly around her that it started to restrict Beca's breathing.

The brunette barely noticed because she was busy shooting her load inside of Chloe as pleasure coursed up and down her spine, ropes of cum shooting out of her cock until she had completely filled her girlfriend. "Fuck, Chlo," Beca grunted as she tried to keep some sort of rhythm with her hips until she and the redhead had both come down from their highs.

"Mmm, that was way better than I ever could have imagined," Chloe sighed after Beca had pulled out and rolled off of her. "You're quite the grower, aren't you?"

Beca just chuckled. "I should hope so, I wouldn't be much use if my two flaccid inches was most of what I brought to the party."

"Good point," Chloe agreed with a yawn before relaxing against the pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep, Beca not far behind her. The redhead had wanted to ask the brunette what this meant as far as their relationship, but decided that it could wait until after they had gotten a little rest.


End file.
